The Slayer Chronicles
by winterwitch20
Summary: Ever wonder what the world would be like when buffy and all the people around her died? wonder if angel or spike got her heart in the end. wonder who lived the longest. who had kids who killed who and so on? This is the story for you. PLEASE r
1. The Taken

The break in  
  
"Tonight we Honor Buffy Summers, and her crew that saved the world from every evil that walked there path. In our years of reconstruction we are at our peak. 300 year ago today, the most fascinating group of people worked day in and day out to save this world we have come to live in. Raise your glass in hornor." The room full of people gave a toast to the new foundation of watchers that were reformed due to the new found evil. A girl dressed in a white gown enters the room. Everyone stops what the are doing and turns there head to gasp at the stunning beauity. A man in a all black army fatigues quickly comes out from behind her with a swat team of men. They rush the building and head to the stage where inside a small glass bindary they find the most sought out book by man. The Slayer Chronicles.  
  
"So this is what we came for my Lady?" The man dressed in fatigues handed the woman dress in all white the book. "Yeah, this is it." She pulls a knife from under her purse. "Too bad you wont leave with it." She quickly sends the blade flying into the mans cheast. He hits the floor and the room is set in panic. The woman runs and grabs the book from the hands of the man. She bends down to pick up the book. "I think that you better think about your next move." She hears as she rises at a slow pace. "I don't think that belongs to you Lady." The voice tells her. "I think I can have anything I want." She looks around and then fades into thin air.  
  
"She got away with it." One of the council members told Mr. Lorn as he rushed throught the doors of his head office. Mr. Lorn doesn't seem too much alarmed. He turns around and says "So, the Watcher, the Key and the Slayer Chronicles all gone?" He starts to think. "What.. What does that mean Sir." The young man asks. "It means someone is going to bring them back." Lorn says. "Bring them back, for what to save the world? I dont understand." Lorn looks at the young boy. "I'd suggest you head home and spend time with your family. There not going to come back and save the world. If they are in the worng hands they will end it." 


	2. The Ritual

The ritual  
  
The woman dressed in all white makes her way through the woods. She walks right into a portal. "I've been waiting for you." A man sitting on a small chair blirts out. "Yeah, well lets see you walk into a room of council members and walk out alive. I got the Chronicles can we move on with this?" The man nods his head and the woman joins him in a ritual. Around them are the once bones now turned dust of Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Giles "The Ripper", Xander Harris and Faith "The Slayer". "For 225 years I waited for this day to take place. Everything better work out right."  
  
Streams of white light fill the room. The earth starts to tremble. The lights go dim. And from the dust come bones. From the bones come flesh. The woman looks around in fear that the ritual didn't work the right way. "You failed. You riuned my chance. You old fool. What have you done wrong. Read it. Do it over. I will not let this pass. I will not let them win." The girls yells white ranting around the room in a fit. "My child give it a minute to work."  
  
"Buffy no!"   
  
The voice of an awakened Dawn echos through the cave.   
  
"She is awake." The woman says as her eyes open wide and a look of excitement flushes her face. She turns to walk to Dawn when the man yells "No. you must give them time to adjust My Lady."  
  
Xander opens his eyes, the Buffy, then Faith, and last but not least Giles. They all look around at each other.   
  
"We are here to serve."   
  
"Yes, you are." The woman in white said. "You are here to serve me. Now this may come as a shock but I served you for awhile myself. Now it's time for me to have my Glory. I am...."  
  
A flash of white light comes through the cave and they all fall to the floor. The place starts to rumble and dust fills the air.  
  
"When you screw with mother nature she strikes back." The voice said it a low deep tone.  
  
The woman raises off the ground and finds that they are all gone with no trace of how they got out.   
  
"I will find you... Bitch." 


	3. The Scrolls

(mystical journey)  
  
Buffy and the group are taken to a place they don't realize and look around in awe at the beauity. They are each handed a scroll with there names engraved on them.   
  
"The power in these scrolls break the curse. You must carry them with you at all times and protect them with your heart. Your legacy remains trapped in them. All good that you have done is written in the scrolls. I can't stay here long. I have to go. My presence can't be in one play for long or they will find me."  
  
The glowing image starts to fade.  
  
"Who, where do we go. Why are we here.?" Giles yells out.  
  
"You are here to save or destroy the world. It's up to you Xander. Don't let me down."  
  
The light shines bright then fades  
  
They all stand looking into each others eyes. Dawn walks over to Buffy and falls into her arms and cries. Xander falls to the ground. And Giles stands in confusion. Thoughts of her last moments rushed through Buffys head and Faith thought the same. In her failed attempt to save Buffy.   
  
"Anyone have a clue of where we are?" Faith blurts out breaking the moment of silence.  
  
"I..I don't know." Buffy tells Faith.  
  
Faith looks into Buffys eyes. Buffy quickly breaks the stare.   
  
"I have cause to believe we were, well in blaint terms resurected." Giles tells the group.  
  
A child in a pink dress came into view.  
  
"Mr. Giles you are right." The child said. "My name is Tara Anne. I am your guide. I will answer your questions but we must make them quick. First let me tell you why you are here."  
  
The child starts to walk around but she seems to float on air.  
  
"Buffy you are a Warrior. In your last days it was destined for you to pass." She looks at Faith. "Faith, there was nothing you are Dawn could have done. Xander you were the eyes of the world. The heart, the Pride." She looks over at Giles. "Mr. Giles you were the Guide. You kept them at arms length and gave them the strenght to walk there own way." She turns her attention to Faith. "Faith your name is what you are. You are Faith. You were never second in line and you knew that. You added the soul to the leauge. You too were the Slayer." She smiles at Dawn. "And you Dawn, You were the reason. You were the reason they fought. You were the reason that in the end good won." She pauses. "Now I know you are all wondering why you are back. Xander why don't you take over."  
  
Everyone looks at Xander  
  
"After I.. I died. After I left.. I died the world lived in purity for a few decades. Then the good was pushed into one. I..I don't remember."  
  
"It's ok Xander. With you being the eyes of the world you saw this. Your death resulted in a ever lasting sleep as it would have felt to you. You could see what was going on but you couldn't wake up. Dawn you felt this too. The power. Looking over the earth. The Reason, The Key. You kept them away for as long as you could. Mr. Giles you felt as a I believe they call them a Muse? You were able to guide other slayers by Telepathy not so much on a evil base but through the power the Sithe released. Buffy and Faith as tho it seemed you were living hellbound. You could see the demons but couldn't find the basis of there being where you were. You were connected to the slayers. You are the Slayers and always will be."  
  
Buffy looks up  
  
"What year is this?"  
  
"To tell you the truth. Much of time has been lost to my kind....."  
  
"Your kind." Faith asks  
  
"Yes My kind. We are the last few. There being 5 of us."  
  
"What do you mean your kind?" Faith asks again  
  
"I am the Spawn of a Higher good. That is all you can be told as of now."  
  
Faith shakes her dead in confusion. "What the hell do you mean and why do I have to carry this stupid scroll around?" Faith throws the Scroll to the floor.  
  
Faith is stuck and Can't move.   
  
"Touch your nose." Tara Anne tells Faith  
  
With no resistance Faith touches her nose and keeps her hand there.  
  
"Stand on one foot and say I'm cool."  
  
Faith stands on one foot while touching her nose and says im cool. She continues this for some time.  
  
"These scrolls are your release from involuntary acts. The curse laied apon you was broken. Your tombs were to be forever uninhabited. Any man or woman to distrub your resting place would suffer punnishment by the gods. Untill she came along and ruined everything. She invoked the power of the Slayers and was thought to be dead. She was Sired and turned against us as could be exspected." Tara Anne looks around. Faith pick up the scroll now.  
  
Faith picks up the scroll  
  
"And we really don't need any of your shit ok, we've been through hell." Faith yells at Tara Lynn  
  
"That is why you need the scrolls" 


	4. The Council

(the council)  
  
"This is... this is preposterous." A grey haired man screams at the small group of council members sitting at a round table."Sir if they are unleashed on earth. We stand a chance to win this battle." The man gets agravited " It is iniquitly indecorous to have them be brought back from there rest. If disturbed they could bring about the forth coming apocalypse before it is to take place. How could you be so careless as to let this happen." The man yells as he slams a book on the table."   
  
"Sir we have news that they have been resurected and are in the hands of the whitelings." A woman yells while running into the office and interrupting the conferance.  
  
The man looks around the room.  
  
"So it was the whitelings that brought them back?" The man accuses. "What could they want with the Slayer?"  
  
"Sir they are on the move. If we wish to proceede we must move now. We can harnest the energy of the Whitelings if we begin the chanting now."  
  
A white glow fills the room and the men are blinded  
  
"You do not have to chant for me."  
  
The men get on there knees and give praise.  
  
"No need for that. What bussiness do you have with the Slayer?" The firm figured woman spoke.  
  
"Guardian Spirit thank you for coming. The Slayer has been resurected. The Scrolls are protected by your people. In a mishap the Chronicles were stolen." The man lowers his head. "We are sorry we failed."  
  
"No need to be sorry. It is what it is. Sarah wants to repay them for her death. I will watch over the Slayer. You contact The Martyr of the People and tell him I sent for him. Tell him it has begun the prophecy must be fulfilled The 7 seals must be opened." She turns to walk away. "It's time to bring then back also."  
  
The man looks in confusion  
  
"Who Guardian Spirit." 


	5. Travel

(lands)  
  
Tara Anne took Buffy and the gang on a guided journey of the world they were pulled into. There was no Sunnydale there was no New York. Now there were three levels to the world that had no boundaries. The upper level, Spirit realm and the lower. They traveled the upper world and saw the destruction the world had faced. The tress only grew in places with Spiritual means. The grass was seen sporadic and humans were driven into caves and city's protected by mystical protection fields. Tara Anne took them on a swift eluded trip to the underworld where they came in view of the seven seals of evil. Each holding a demon entrapped by the Spirit Guide. Buffy asked where the seven demons were risen from. Tara Anne doesn't answer. As they look around they can see thousands of vampires, lower level demons and creatures that they had never seen before. As they rounded the end of the underworld they were spotted by a demon that chased them out of the underworld. The demon was repelled by the power of the Whitelings and sent flying away in a fireball to discenergrate in mid air. They land on the Province of Fury.   
  
"These lands were lost for what was thought to be forever till a soldier in the Helflic war brought news that there were mortals that needed tending. The earth seemed to grow blood from below when we came here. We revived the land and once again grass grew in place of the bones of man that lay as rocks to the earth. The darkness, the hate and the spirits of many brave and heroic men, are here under it all. They still fight a war that the eye of man can not see. Beyond the hills over there is the "Seal of Fury." No mortal, god, or demon is to go there or open that seal." Tara Anne looks at the group. "That was until a few years ago. A warrior woman attempted to open the seal. A guardian of the seal killed her. It was her blood alone that would open the seal. The blood of a Whiteling could open that seal." She looks at the ground. "That was my sister. Driven to darkness over the death of her lover she tried to end the war and let evil prevail. She failed at her quest." Tara Anne looks over at the hills. "As can be expected only the blood of a demon could close it."  
  
Buffy looks at Tara Anne  
  
"Who closed it?"  
  
Tara Anne looks at Buffy  
  
"Her husband."  
  
They held hands and were taken to the holding place of the 5 seals of fate.  
  
"These five seals have never been looked upon by mortals. It was written that any gaze into the seals of fate would bring about the end of your time. The 5 seals are tainted with the curse of the Whitelings. If those seals are opened." She pauses "If anyone opens them. There will be no more good. Lets get out of here."  
  
They hold hands and are taken to the last seal. The seal of death.   
  
"This seal holds the spirits to those who are not bound to us. The lost souls. Not evil or good. Those who haven't found there way. They walk in a plane parallel to us. Mortals know nothing of them but at times can feel them. Tho there worlds will never cross. Only Whitelings know of this plane and walk in both of them."  
  
Buffy gets irritated  
  
"Ok, stop this what and who the hell are Whitelings. What happened to the world. I mean god, I hear you talking but no words are coming out. I don't understand what happened."  
  
Tara Anne looks at Buffy  
  
"I am not god."  
  
Faith gets pissed off and goes to grab Tara Anne by the arm when her hand goes through Tara's body she starts to worry.  
  
"Faith, stop." Xander screams out.  
  
Faith looks at Xander  
  
"She isn't evil. I know she isn't."  
  
Giles turns his head to Xander and demands to know how he could know this child being born hundreds years after his death.  
  
Xander starts to cry.  
  
"I know her because she..." 


End file.
